What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful
by XxMNinjaxX
Summary: A request from a reviewer: Shizuru and Natsuki in Mai-Otome when they were students- How others saw them, and what they were like when it was just the two of them.
1. How Others Saw Them

**(Re-posted)**

**This is for a request from an awesome reviewer! Sorry it's taken so long for me to write it! The request was to write a fanfic about Shizuru and Natsuki in My-Otome when they were students, and how others saw them.**

**My references for this story come from the My-Otome drama CDs. I'm sorry to say that I don't know where to buy them, or how much they cost.**

**My-Hime and My-Otome (including the My-Hime and My-Otome drama CDs) are property of Masakazu Obara and Hiroyuki Yoshino. I don't own them!**

**The song "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.**

* * *

What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful, Chapter 1: How Others Saw Them

"I can NOT believe that Shizuru-sama chose that girl to be her heya-gakkari…" growled a blond, Garderobe student as she stared venomously at a navy-haired coral from across the cafeteria, "I mean, what does she have that I don't?"

"Are you kidding?" scoffed a black-haired companion of the jealous girl, sitting down beside her, "That Kruger girl is hot. She's the only person in this school that really seems to be a fit match for Viola. In hotness, at least."

The blond girl crossed her arms with a huff.

"Maybe, but still, just look at her. What can she do for Shizuru-sama that I can't…?"

The two companions looked over at the subjects of their discussion, who looked to be engaged in a casual conversation with each other. Suddenly, the younger of the girls being observed, Natsuki Kruger, flushed a bright, cherry-red color, while the other, Shizuru Viola, placed her hand over her mouth to hide a playful smile.

The black-haired observer of the event grinned slyly, turning to her blond companion.

"What can she do that you can't? _That._ Kruger is really hot when she blushes. I wonder if she blushes like that when she and Viola-"

"Hey! Stop right there! That's my future wife, you're talking about there!" The blond student cut in irately, "Shizuru-sama will not be discussed in _that_ manner while I'm here."

"In what manner?" chirped a red-headed girl as she took the seat beside the black-haired student.

"It doesn't matter," huffed the red-head's blond friend, "All that matters is that I'm the only one who can appreciate Shizuru-sama for the perfect goddess that she is."

At this, the jealous girl's two companions exchanged a raised-eyebrow look.

"I don't expect you to know this, because you were in the infirmary on the day of Viola-san and Armitage-san's fight," the red-haired student said gently to her pouting friend, "And Yoruichi and I are the only ones who know what I'm about to tell you…"

The black-haired girl (Yoruichi), nodded in agreement.

"…But widely-believed statements like that are precisely the reason why Kruger-san is such a good match for Viola-san…"

The blond girl wrinkled her nose at the last part of her friend's soft-spoken words.

"What do you mean?" she asked tartly.

"Well," the red-haired girl began, being sure to choose her words delicately, "On the day of the fight, I overheard a private conversation between Kruger-san and Viola-san…I haven't shared it with you until now because I knew it would be a touchy subject, since you have such a huge crush on Viola-san, but I think you should know…"

"Well? What did they say?" The blond asked impatiently. She had a bad feeling as to where this conversation was going, but nonetheless, she still wanted to know.

"Before the fight, Kruger-san told Viola-san that she wanted to know more about the real Viola-san. Not the fake Viola-san that she had constructed, but the real one," the red-haired student tried not to tear-up at the memory of the touchingly-sweet scene, "When Kruger-san said that, Viola-san's face held an expression that I'd never seen on her before…It was… soft, defenseless, open, even relieved…but most of all, it was happy. After seeing that, you can really tell the difference between that, _real_ smile and the normal, polite smiles she gives everybody else on a daily basis… But, anyway, once the fight began, she beat Armitage-san in about a second. Literally, in about a second. The fight was over before it began. I mean, the whole school felt bad for Armitage-san after she was so thoroughly-"

"What Haruhi-chan here is trying to say," the black-haired student interjected, "Is that Kruger is really good for Viola."

Turning back to look at the navy-haired coral, then back at her own companions, the black-haired girl continued, "And Viola's probably really good for Kruger too. Seriously, that girl is such a prude! I bet she'd be a lot more relaxed if she just had one, mind-blowing-"

"That's enough!" the red-haired girl chimed in, placing a hand over her black-haired companion's mouth. She turned to her blond friend. "You get the point, right?"

Both the red and black haired girls looked worriedly at their blond friend, who looked like she was in a daze. After a moment, the blond girl spoke.

"I guess…I do sort of see how they would be good for each other…" the former Shizuru Viola fangirl said softly, her eyes still downcast.

"I guess…I really should give up on Shizuru-sama, then…"

"Aww, don't be sad! There's plenty of other fish in the sea!" the red-haired girl consoled, wrapping her arms around her blond friend.

"I guess…"

"Aw, don't worry, kid," the black-haired girl said with a smile, ruffling her disheartened companion's hair, "Now you can make fun of all of Viola's fangirls, just like we do!"

"I guess…but…hey! That used to be me!"

Laughter filled that particular corner of the cafeteria as the three companions continued their lunch in significantly better spirits.

Meanwhile, two newly-paired students looked over at the commotion on the other side of the lunch room.

"I wonder what they're laughing about…" mused a slightly curious Natsuki Kruger, taking a bite of her mayonnaise-covered lunch.

"Who knows…" Shizuru Viola said casually, looking back at her emerald-eyed kouhai, "But whatever it is, it's not nearly as interesting as Natsuki."

"Sh-Shizuru!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be about what Shizuru and Natsuki are like alone (Not in _that_ way, in case any of you were wondering! Although there were a few innuendos that unexpectedly made their way into this chapter…). X3**


	2. Just the Two of Them

**My-Hime and My-Otome (including the My-Hime and My-Otome drama CDs) belong to Masakazu Obara and Hiroyuki Yoshino. I don't own them!**

**The song "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.**

* * *

What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful), Chapter 2: Just the Two of Them

"Well done, Natsuki. The room is spotless."

The trias smiled charmingly at her visibly flustered kouhai.

"T-Thank you, Shizuru-oneesama," stuttered the navy-haired coral, standing at attention in front of her oneesama, broom held straight at her side, "I'm all finished for today. So, um, unless there's something else you want me to do, I'll be going back to my room now."

'Hmm…something else I'd like you to do…' the ruby-eyed upperclassman thought, a mischievous glint in her eye, 'Choose your words carefully, Natsuki, or I may have to start taking advantage of your kind offers…'

Quickly breaking herself out of her mischievous mindset, the top-ranked Trias walked gracefully to her dorm's door and held it open for her forest-eyed underclassman.

"No, nothing else for today, Natsuki, but thank you," she said, suppressing the frown that so desperately wanted to make its way across her ever-composed features.

Sensing Shizuru's uneasiness, but choosing to ignore it out of respect for the older girl's privacy (as well as her own shyness), Natsuki walked to the door, placed the broom on the doorframe, and nodded politely to the tawny-haired trias.

'Shizuru-oneesama will tell me if there's something she wants to talk about…' she thought.

"You're welcome, Oneesama. Have a good night."

"Ookini. You too, Natsuki. And thank you again for all the hard work you did today. Things have changed so much since you've started cleaning this room."

'And since that day you slapped me for trying to kiss you…and the day I won the fight against Haruka-san for you…'

With a stiff nod and a cherry-red blush, Natsuki Kruger left her oneesama's room and walked proudly down the hallway; flustered yet flattered by the top trias's compliment.

The older student giggled softly as she watched her jade-eyed underclassmen march down the hall. As the younger girl disappeared down the stairway, Shizuru Viola leaned backward against the side of the doorframe and released a sigh.

Gazing thoughtfully at the point she had last seen Natsuki, the crimson-eyed girl pondered incredulously,

'What have you done to me, Natsuki? I used to be such a composed, unworried girl…a perfect, unfeeling, statue…until you came along and broke through my façade with your honest words before my fight with Haruka-san…Ever since then, I've paid attention to more than just my image and petty desires: I've paid attention to you…and to my true feelings for you. My feelings of pleasure, when you look at me and smile with that adorable blush of yours, and my feelings of pain…whenever you walk away…Natsuki, what have you done to me?'

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairwell, a midnight-haired coral halted abrubtly.

'Who am I kidding? No she won't. Shizuru-oneesama!'

Just as the tawny-haired trias was about to close her door, it was pushed open roughly; an out-of-breath coral tumbling into the room.

"Shizuru-oneesama…" The emerald-eyed girl wheezed, bending over with her hands on her knees.

Shizuru looked at the navy-haired coral with wide eyes.

"Natsuki, what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to your dorm…"

"Shizuru," the girl panted, looking up, "-oneesama…I…"

Shizuru interrupted her panting kouhai and lead her to the bed.

"Here, Natsuki, sit down."

"Ok…"

Both Garderobe students took a seat on the upperclassman's bed, turning to face each other.

Finally regaining her breath, the emerald-eyed coral looked determinedly into her oneesama's eyes.

"Oneesama, I won't let you hide your true feelings anymore. I made that promise to myself when I decided to accept your proposal, and I'm making that promise to you officially right now."

Stunned, all Shizuru could do was nod.

"I know that there was something you wanted me to do earlier," Natsuki blushed, looking to the side shyly, "but you didn't say it. Please, Shizuru-oneesama. Tell me what it is."

"Hai, Natsuki…"Shizuru said softly, looking at the younger girl with surprise. She smiled gently.

"I was wondering if you'd have tea with me tonight."

Blushing an even deeper shade of pink, the coral nodded.

"Sure, Oneesama. I'd love to."

The older student smiled in delight as she nodded to her kouhai and walked to her desk, where she had two mugs waiting; one purple, and one blue. Picking up the mugs, she turned to the emerald-eyed girl and smiled warmly.

"I'll go get some hot water. I'll be back soon."

Returning the ruby-eyed girl's smile with a grin of her own, Natsuki nodded and laid back on the older girl's bed.

'I love when she smiles like that…' the coral thought happily.

With a soft smile, the number one trias walked out the door, closing it behind her as she left.

Leaning against the door and releasing a content sigh, Shizuru Viola wondered for the third time that day,

'Natsuki Kruger…What have you done to me?'

Smiling even wider, she started down the hallway.

* * *

Omake:

In Shizuru's dorm, five hours later…

**Natsuki:** (excitedly agreeing with Shizuru about some random subject) "…Exactly! That's what I'm saying! For so long I've been trying to figure out a better strategy to…" (trails off and pauses oddly)

**Shizuru:** (concerned) "Natsuki? Is everything ok?"

**Natsuki:** (still a little wary) "…Yeah…It's just…for some reason, I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

**Shizuru:** *looks at Natsuki with tender concern*

**Natsuki:** *is completely dazed upon seeing the love in Shizuru's eyes* "Eh, it's probably nothing important." *smiles and takes a sip of her (she'd lost count) cup of tea* "Anyway, like I was saying, I'd been trying to figure out a better strategy to…"

(Their conversation continues happily)

Meanwhile, in Natsuki and Mai's dorm…

**Mai:** (furious) "Darn it, Natsuki, you told me you'd be back five hours ago!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
